Oh The Horror!
by Monkey DeRanged
Summary: Happy Halloween! Just a cute little story that includes Alex, Tom, Jack and K-Unit. Should I turn this into a story? Reviews please.. XD Happy Halloween!


This is a one shot.. Probably one that will lead to a story, but yes a one shot for now.. XD Halloween is tomorrow and well… I thought it would be cute to do an Alex Rider 14 year old Halloween trick or treat story. This includes K-Unit.

If anyone thinks your to old to dress up for Halloween… I'm 15 years old and I'm going as Cookie Monster! XD So here we go…

Alex's P.O.V

A few weeks ago SCORPIA attacked me and everyone associated with me, including Tom and Jack, so for our protection we were sent to the SAS camp. It's been a long two weeks staying in the same hut as K-Unit but with Tom and Jack with me it's been easier. Easier than the first time, but it's not just a walk in the park. Of course the guys treat me better because of Jack, but Jack still has overall rule over me and she never lets me forget.

"You've got to much stress Alex. You need to have some fun. You and Tom both." Jack says and I cant help but say I agree with her. I mean ever since I became a spy I've wanted to be a normal kid. I've wanted to do what every other kid in England was doing, and now I'm starting to regret it.

"Come on Alex, it'll be fun." Jack says with a smile and holds up the batman costume for the whole room to see. Normally I wouldn't care, but normally it would just be Jack, Tom and I, but tonight is different. We aren't the only ones in the room. K-Unit is also here. I hear laughter grow as my eyes widen at the sight. "What! NO WAY! Jack this is stupid!" I say and Tom gets up in and walks over toward us.

"If Alex doesn't want to be batman I call him!" Tom says and I stair at Tom blankly. "What? Come on Al, take it from your best friend, you need a little fun. Come on please." He says and I see his pleading eyes.

"Tom, this is so stupid. No way am I going to dress up in a silly costume and pretend to be batman!" I say and glare at the members of K-Unit who are still laughing, including Fox who is like my big brother. Fox catches my glare and stops laughing. Instead he walks to me and throws his arm around my shoulders.

"Come on Cub. You were telling me just the other day how you wanted to be normal. Well what do normal kids do on Halloween?"

"Throw a party while their parents are out with friends." I say knowing where my other friends are right now.

"Well this is the only option you have. Come on, it won't be to bad." Fox says and Tom punches my arm.

"And you promised last year Alex! You pinky swore! You know you did. Jack was there. Didn't he Jack?" Tom asks, and Halloween last year comes into my mind. I couldn't make Tom's Halloween party because of MI6 and when I got back I promised Tom we could do whatever he wanted for next years Halloween. "Well this is what I want to do. You said so Alex." Tom says still with pleading eyes.

"Riders never brake promises Alex." Jack says and looks at me disappointedly. I hate making Jack disappointed. I always have and always will. I'm afraid if I don't do this I'll brake her heart or something. This might be the only hope she has.

"What's the other costume?" I ask and Jack smiles as she holds out a Harry Potter costume.

"I GET BATMAN!" Tom yells. I groan as Jack hands me the Harry Potter costume.

"Fine….. But Wolf and Fox have to dress up too!" I say and two heads turn on me.

"NO! That's outrageous." Wolf explains and Jack smiles as the gears turn in her head.

"Fox, you aren't really going to let your dear little brother do are you?" I ask and Fox smiles before shrugging and smiling.

"Fine, I'll dress up too." Fox says and Tom cheers.

"You can be a Ghost." Jack says and holds up a sheet with holes in the face. Fox places it over his head. The members of K-Unit bust out laughing. It's beginning to get dark outside .

"Into your costumes Batman and Potter." Jack says and Tom and I both go to the bathroom to change. My costume is horrible. I hate it, but I do it to make them happy. Tom barges out of the bathroom fully dressed and I follow him. Jack makes us stop to get pictures and though I grit my teeth we do so. This is truly a Halloween I will never forget..

Have a happy Halloween everyone. Oh. Sorry I havent updated my other stories, I'll get on that soon. XD Read and Review… should I continue with this? Or should I keep the plot and make a new story that doesn't involve Halloween, but the whole Alex, Tom, and Jack at BB? I need some reviews and answers!


End file.
